Across the Dunes, the Moon Shines
by Byakugan
Summary: A side story to "Secrets of the Moon Village". The most feared ninja of the Hidden Sand, Gaara goes on a journey to find out the truth. Read to find out more. Update: Chapter 2 is up
1. A Dusty Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did though.  
Please Read and Review  
  
Hello everyone your reading a side story to "Secrets of the Moon Village". This story will later tie into the main story and place Gaara into it. Please Read and Review. Depending on your reviews, it will sway my decision whether I will put Gaara in "Secrets of the Moon Village".  
  
*******Across the Dunes, the Moon Shines by Byakugan*******  
  
******Chapter 0ne - A Dusty Journey  
  
On the dunes of the Wind Country, one boy travels a path alone. After returning from the Leaf Village, Gaara decides to travel on his own, to find out if caring for others and having friends is stronger than being alone. Upon his dusty path Gaara looks back to his past.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Temari says, " Gaara where are you going?" Gaara replies, " I'm leaving.I need to know the truth." Temari continues, " Your wounds haven't' healed yet, please go back to bed." Kankuro comes into the room and says, " Our sister is right, your wounds aren't healed yet and you can't go off into the desert to travel." Gaara interrupts. " It doesn't matter if my wounds aren't healed yet.because.I am the desert." Gaara approaches the door and begins to walk outside until his brother Kankuro grabs his arm. Kankuro tells Gaara, " Gaara don't' leave yet until your wounds are healed.just listen to your older brother." Gaara with an aggressive tone says, " If you don't let go of my arm I'll kill both of you." Temari replies to Gaara's threatening words, " Gaara please don't say such cruel things." She continues," we are just concerned about your welfare." Gaara angrily," You should be more concerned with this rat hole you call home." Gaara continues, " The wind country is now in chaos right now since the Hidden Sand and the Hidden Sound attacked the Hidden Leaf, the peace between the two major counties (Fire Country and Wind Country) aren't doing very well and the Wind country is having a tough time. So you shouldn't worry about me or else you won't be around to worry about anything." Gaara begins to give his brother a sinister look and forces his brother to release his grip. Gaara then walks out of the room. Kankuro was about to follow him until his sister says," Kankuro, let him go. He wants to be alone right now." Kankuro replies," Lets bid him a farewell then." Temari agrees and says, " okay". Gaara was walking towards the main entrance, until he hears his brother and sister say," Gaara wait". Gaara turns around and sees his siblings standing in front of him. Gaara speaks with a bitter tone, " I'm not going back to rest and you can't do anything about it even if I'm wounded." Temari replies," we're not here to take you back. We are hear to say good bye until you decide to come back." Both Kankuro and Temari tell Gaara, " Have a safe trip and come back when you feel the time is right." Gaara turns his back and says, "I will." As he walks away the sand around him begins to move behind him as he walks and soon begins to move towards his back and begins form the gourd that he used when was in the Leaf Village participating in the Chuunin Exam with his siblings. Gaara was now walking away from where his siblings stood into the windy dunes of the Wind Country with his gourd on his back. His siblings waited there until Gaara was out of sight and returned to their village, wishing Gaara the best of luck.  
  
***The Present***  
  
Gaara was soon wondering [why did I leave my home where no one liked me?] He wonders some more [It was until that time I found out that love was stronger than me being alone, when that Leaf ninja Naruto, defeated me when he was trying to protect his village and his friends. That is when he told me that love is makes you strong]. While Gaara was walking on a fixed path he hears a bunch of people screaming. He looked straight ahead to see a group of twelve ninjas that dressed in beige to blend into the surroundings attacking a caravan that had a woman, a little girl and a little boy and a man who was the father of the two kids. Gaara thinks to himself [They must be the bandit ninjas that rob caravans and travelers that take this road]. Gaara starts walks next to the bandits and begins to walk around them until one of them spots Gaara. "Hey kid, hold it right there", one of the bandit ninjas said very aggressively. The bandit continues," where do you think your going?" Gaara says bitterly," My business doesn't concern you". The bandit that was now pissed says," You better watch who you're talking to. We are the infamous Crimson Sand Ninjas." Gaara replies," You call yourselves ninja. I know for a fact that your skills are no where compared to mine." The beige ninja with a hysteric voice says," You.a ninja, don't make me laugh. Why would a ninja carry such a big object on his back and a red clothe that can be seen a mile a way." Gaara says," I have my reasons". The group of ninjas were now pissed at Gaara's remarks and all said," We're going to tear you limb from limb." Two ninja from the Crimson Sand Ninjas threw senbon (needles) and shurikens (ninja throwing stars) towards Gaara's direction. Gaara did not move to avoid the attack. The only thing he did was standing in one spot and allowing the thrown weapons to approach him. After the two ninja attacked, they said," We got him". The ninjas smirks became opened mouths when they saw their attack blocked by a wall of sand that positioned itself like a cocoon around him. Gaara says with a sinister tone in his voice," Is that all you have?" Gaara adds," I'll turn you all into CRIMSON Sand Ninjas". The group of ninjas immediately said," What the hell happened? That attack had to hit him directly. He didn't even move to avoid it." Gaara soon explains, " Suna Tate. Suna Tate is one of my unique abilities that protects me automatically without the use of chakra." Gaara continues," Let me show you another ability. The brown haired ninja says," Suna Bunshin no Jutsu." The sand around Gaara formed a replica that looked exactly like him in physical features but had the color of sand. The sand clone began to attack the two ninjas that attacked the real Gaara. Killing the two ninjas, the family of travelers became terrified that a sight that they have never seen in their lives. Now there were ten ninjas left. Nine of them drew their ninja swords and charged towards Gaara. Gaara releases the jutsu holding the Suna Bunshin together and without effort, he waved his hand in the direction of the bandits and made sand rush towards them engulfing them within the desert killing all nine of them.  
  
Gaara soon after says," And then there was one." Gaara with terrifying eyes frightened the last remaining ninja. The ninja begins to plead for mercy. The ninja says," Please let me go, I didn't mean anything when I insulted you." Gaara not caring about the ninja's plead puts his two hands to together making his fingertips of his right hand touching his fingertips of his left hand. The ninja terrified at the strange gesture the ninja did not move because of his fear kept him stationary. Gaara continues his jutsu by releases his hand and makes his left hand show the index finger and his middle finger were together and his right hand into a gripping posture. Gaara says, " Sabaku Kyuu". Sand soon covered the ninja all over and left a small portion where the ninja could breathe and see. The family was very terrified at the power that the boy possessed. Gaara's hand moves upward in a diagonal angle towards the sky moving the encasement of sand along with the ninja in mid-air. Gaara tells the ninja encased in sand," Remember my name in the afterlife.Sabaku no Gaara". After those words Gaara makes a fist and says, "Sabaku SouSou". The ninja encased with in the sand exploded, splattering his blood all over the surrounding area. The family immediately turns away from the horrific sight. Afterwards the family was safe and when they turned to look at Gaara, he put his index finger and his middle finger together with his right hand, which turned his entire body into sand. Within seconds Gaara disappeared from the scene where the group of ninjas were massacred by Gaara and left before the family could thank him for saving them in a very horrifying way. Gaara begins to walk down the fixed path again in the desert, continuing his journey.  
  
To learn what happens to Gaara on his journey get ready for the next chapter of "Across the Dunes, the Moon Shines".  
  
Gaara's Jutsu  
  
Suna Tate - Shield of Sand  
  
Suna Bunshin no Jutsu - Sand Clone Technique  
  
Sabaku Kyuu - Desert Coffin  
  
Sabaku SouSou - Desert Graveyard 


	2. Another Stop, Trouble Rises

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did though.  
Please Read and Review  
  
Sorry for the huge delay. I was really lazy and decided not to write anything for a while. Now that I had a little inspiration I posted the second chapter of "Across the Dunes, the Moon Shines". "The Secrets of the Moon Village" will be updated soon.  
  
So enjoy this chapter!  
  
******Chapter Two – Another Stop, Trouble Rises******  
  
*******On the Dusty Road*******  
  
After the battle Gaara continues on the fixed road he chose to travel through. The sun was beginning to set and there were way to camp outside. Gaara decided to continue until he found a town to stay at. Two hours later it was nighttime and Gaara was soon tired of walking. He noticed a bright town in his sights and kind of far in the distance. He now ventured towards the shining jewel in the desert.  
  
*******In the New Town*******  
  
Gaara was walking in the town road. Many of the citizens were staring at him suspiciously. Gaara knew it was kind of odd for someone to carry a huge gourd on their back and having a tattoo that meant, "love" on your forehead. Gaara gave the citizens an evil glare to all the people staring at him. The citizens felt fear traveling through their spines and decided to turn away from the odd looking boy. Looking around for the first hotel in sight he walks down the street until he found a hotel that looked like one of the cheapest in town. He didn't care if it was expensive or cheap; he just wanted a place to stay. Gaara was about to enter the shabby hotel until he was nudged. He felt something hitting him on his left side. He looked to his left and down and noticed a little girl that had ran into him by accident wearing dirty clothes (Think of someone you would find off the streets). The sand ninja knew she wasn't a threat because his Suna no Tate did not activate. The little girl looking frightened hears a group of men approaching. A group of men were approaching the spot where Gaara and the little girl were. One of the men said, "There she is let's get her". Gaara looks pass the little girl and notices four shinobis wearing an odd looking forehead protector with a crescent moon with three slashes running through it that he has never seen before. He also noticed a huge "X" running through it the entire plate. The little girl stands up and notices that Gaara was a ninja by looking at the forehead protector of the "Hidden Sand" near his right leg attached to his tan colored sash. She pleas to Gaara and asks "Can you please help me from these bad men?" Gaara uncaring tells her, "I'm not interested in solving your problems." Gaara begins to walk into the hotel until a kunai strikes door where Gaara intended to open. One of the ninjas declares, "You're not going anywhere sand brat." The brown haired sand ninja soon understands that these ninjas know of the sand village but for some reason he doesn't know anything about where they came from. The same ninja also declares that he won't be leaving because they thought he was affiliated with the little girl. Another ninja of the odd group tells Gaara, "Gives us the girl and you can leave." The ninjas approached and begin to try to take the little girl with them. The little girl pleas to Gaara more and begins to cry. Gaara disgusted by her shed of tears decides to help her. Gaara knew if he wanted to find out the truth about how love makes people strong he had to do something helpful for others. As the four ninjas approach the little girl, Gaara stands in front of their path. The ninja that commanded Gaara not to leave yells "Get out of the way you sand brat!" Gaara gives his evil stare to them and says, "You're not going to get this child."  
  
******* Back at the Sand Village*******  
  
In the Kazekage's house Temari was preparing dinner for herself and her brother Kankuro. In the living room Kankuro was fixing up his puppet Karasu and their sensei didn't show up yet. Kankuro impatient asks his sister, "When's lunch coming, I'm very hungry." Temari responded with anger, "Wait you big oaf it's almost done." Kankuro soon says in a gloomy tone, "I wonder what he is doing right now." The blonde haired female ninja soon answered, "Who knows?" Kankuro pleasantly said, "The village is a lot quieter since Gaara isn't here anymore." Temari's response, "I guess." Temari then announced that dinner was served. Kankuro's hopes for a good meal went down the drain. "What the hell is this?" Kankuro yelled. Temari told him that it was the only thing she could make since it she couldn't find any cooking materials to cook with. Temari told Kankuro that being away for a month and two weeks made all of their food products spoiled and that she would shop for more the next day. Kankuro was immediately terrified, as the sandwich that was in front of him didn't look edible. Kankuro took a bite and soon yelled "This taste like shit!" Temari heard his remark and said, "Why...YOU!" She grabbed her cased up fan and began and attempted to crush him with it. Kankuro ran out of the house being chased by his mad sister with a huge metal case. Kankuro yelled, " Somebody save me!"  
  
******* Back in the town*******  
  
As the four strange ninjas heard Gaara's threat they began to prepare for a fight. The four ninjas charged towards the young Genin defeated with one wave of Gaara's hand hurling a huge wave of sand from their surroundings. One of ninjas exclaimed, "Who is this guy?" The ninja that called most of the orders yelled we're going to retreat for now. Upon their retreat one of the ninjas threw several kunai at the building above. Gaara noticed that explosive notes were attached to the handle of each kunai. Each kunai landed on the wall of the building. They soon exploded and dropped lots of amounts of rubble. The little girl screamed and just then Gaara picked stepped behind her and tried to shelter her from the rocks from above. The rocks landed making smoke flying everywhere. The ninja smirked but the smirk became a dropped mouth as he saw a big cocoon of sand protecting the Gaara and the little girl. The ninja ran away as he saw that the sand ninja survived. The Suna no Tate around Gaara settled down to the ground and as soon as the conflict was over Gaara walked into the hotel. Following him the little girl went dashed in front of him and thanked him politely. The brown haired boy walked past her and told the clerk that was wearing a tropical shirt at the front desk that he would like a one room. The clerk then said, "Well, I do work for money you know and I see you have a friend with you." Gaara looked at his side and saw the little girl standing next to him with a smile. Gaara said to the clerk, "She isn't with me." The little girl interrupted and said to the clerk, "I'm his little sister and I'm traveling with him." The clerk soon registered one room for two. Gaara became annoyed at how this girl was fooling people that he was related to her and also is actually forcing herself to stay with him a little longer. He decided not to kill the little girl because it would cause a scene and it would also stop him from succeeding his goal for truth. Gaara walked upstairs with the keys to the room and to be followed by the little girl into the room where they would spend the night.  
  
******* In the hotel room*******  
  
Once inside Gaara placed the huge gourd that he carried around and placed it against the wall. After placing his gourd on the ground he sat near the window looking at the stars. The little girl who has followed him was looking around from her curiosity. Gaara interrupted her investigation and asked, "Girl, what's your name." The little girl was furious from his question and responded with a loud yell, "Don't call me girl! My name is Yoko!" Gaara very annoyed at her yelling told her, "You're very annoying." Yoko became very angry at the attitude Gaara gave. Yoko soon asked the sand ninja's name and Gaara responded, "Sabaku no Gaara." Yoko immediately asked, "Why do you have such a strange name and also what is with that tattoo on your head?" Gaara didn't bother answering her questions because he felt that it was pointless. The black haired girl asked another of her questions to Gaara. She asked, "Gaara how old are you?" Gaara responded, "Twelve...how old are you?" Yoko responded, "I'm six with a big smile on her face." "So you're just kid" the sand ninja said. "I'm not a kid!" Yoko said loudly. Gaara immediately changed the subject, so he could end her annoyance and said, "I'm going to put you somewhere where authorities can supervise you, like the police in this town." Yoko disputed against Gaara by telling him not to leave her somewhere where she would be alone. Yoko asked, "Can I stay with you Gaara-nisan?" Gaara still annoyed responded, "No...you're not traveling with me." Tears began to seep from Yoko's eyes. She was starting to cry and started to yell very loud. Gaara put his hand in a grip position and aimed it near her mouth. Sand started to form covering her mouth from making any noises. Gaara then spoke very calmly, "If you're not kid...then stop crying cry." Yoko saw how powerful he was and stopped crying because she didn't fully trust him because with his immense power he could instantly destroy her. The sand was removed as soon as she stopped shedding her tears. Gaara told her to go to sleep because he would escort her to the police early in the morning. Two hours later Yoko didn't go to sleep yet and noticed Gaara looking out the window. Yoko soon asked, "Are you going to sleep Gaara-nisan?" Gaara replied with a gloomy tone, "I don't sleep."  
  
Jutsu Meaning  
  
Suna no Tate – Shield of Sand  
  
So how did you like this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it and please Review? I want to know everyone's opinion about this chapter. 


End file.
